


Hollow Ninja

by Taranin22, Violet_Dawn_001



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Lots of Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Portals, Team as Family, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taranin22/pseuds/Taranin22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Dawn_001/pseuds/Violet_Dawn_001
Summary: Trouble arises within the streets of New York. The Foot clan, Kraang, and other mob bosses are constantly plaguing the Hamato clan and keeping them on their toes. However, in the midst of all this strife, they gain a helpful ally from the most unlikely of places; Hallownest.A Vessel is wandering around the sewers, and with it's introduction to the TMNT, their adventure shall soon reach all-new heights and the greatest reward of all, family!Takes place during the second and third season of TMNT 2012!Also, the Knight has just escaped from the Abyss so don't worry about Hallownest!
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), The Knight (Hollow Knight) & Everyone, Tiger Claw & Original Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

_Family is the strangest thing._  
_No one knows what ties it together._  
_Is it blood or water? Perhaps name or race?_  
_Not these. Too many holes in the theory._  
_One braid only holds true._

_Love._

Busy as ever, the City starts a new day. Shops open, children wake, cries begin anew. All the citizens shrug off the rain as they leave their doors. They have become quite used to the shower of tears that constantly flow from above. 

Rain that ever flows? No cars honking? No music that is beep bot bopping? No. This is not your city. In fact, it would be strange if you were ever found on these streets. 

Yes. This is a city. Filled to the brim with citizens that hurry about their lives. All these citizens are diverse, coming from different backgrounds and wearing different masks. Every person is filled with hopes and…

I should not say dreams. Not in this City. Not in this kingdom. Not even in the outskirts of this kingdom would I be safe to say that. 

Hmm?

Why can I not say? Well…

I blame the angry moth goddess of absolute salt and the pale worm who is blinder than Oedipus. And if I say nightmare I would either have to be impressing a Spider Queen or bat dancing in flames. Tis better to not deal with any of them. 

Instead, I rather be in this City. The only city in this whole kingdom. Come, walk with me for a little while in this beautiful city. Come admire the art in every pathway, arch, and tower. Dance in the puddles with me by the lumafly lamps. Be still in the virtue of the noble knights guarding us all. Listen to the magnificent singer by the hot springs…

Where are you looking now?

Ah…  
The tallest tower in this City. The people here call it the Watcher’s Spire, for he who lives within. Who? He is a Defender, a most noble *man* who seeks out corruption to protect all citizens of this City, though the whole kingdom benefits from his care. He loves this City as if it was his dear wife, giving all he has to her. He is loyal to the very end, even death. The pale worm can assure you of that. 

His name? His title? 

I will give out the name Vigil. You may look up what it means. I will not be giving you another. 

Why are you asking so many questions? You will not be staying in the City for very long. What are you searching for anyways?

_Turtles? Talking turtles? Teenager talking turtles?_

You will not find any such thing here. Not in this City. Outside of bugs, the only strange thing that occasionally wanders through here is a talking, wise Jellyfish. 

Yes. This entire kingdom is filled with bugs. Unless you count the Jellyfish Teacher, the Weavers who are spiders, and the random higher being you run into, this whole kingdom is inhibited by only bugs. 

I told you that you would never be seen walking in this City. 😉

To help you in your quest for the talking, teenager turtles, I believe you know which direction to start looking in. Not up to the Watcher’s Spire, but down to the Sewers. Yes, even though turtles do not live in this kingdom, you can still find a pathway to the other land where turtles live. 

**_Doorways after all, are everywhere._ **


	2. Lime-Green Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me for the entire first half.  
> I needed a really good excuse for an open drain cover. 
> 
> Also, the first half is canon for all my Hollow Knight fanfics.  
> I mean, how come the City of Tears is NOT rusted in game?!!?! The only time you see the _Blue_ city _Red_ is INSIDE the nobles' houses. So I quickly researched a few possiblities and the idea of a rust preventive guild was born! Now I just have to explain how a bridge eroded despite the City being in stasis...

“Another day, another job,” Orson thought to himself as he gathered up his supplies. His construction company was high in demand as of late, though it was due more to maintenance calls than actual construction. At this rate, he might as well rebrand his company. Or perhaps set up a new maintenance guild in the City of Tears, one that specialized in rust preventive and care. That will bring in lots of new customers and support while warding off the wrath of the Menderbug Guild. 

Oh nails and sparks, there he was, going off thinking again when there job to do today. This job came straight from the heads of the City, checking up on the sewers and welding the joints together. If any rust was found, scape it off. Though no matter what they found, they were instructed to replace all the drain covers. That reminded Orson, he needed to get in contact with the smiths at Faber Smithery. They were the best when it came to blueing metals to prevent rust. Once the metals were immersed into a solution of potassium nairate, water, and sodium hydroxide, they were safe from rust for a while. Then all Orson and his workers have to do is apply an oil coating and regular check-up maintenance. 

“We don’t have all day you lazy gits! You all better start getting to work if you want to go home tonight!” Orson heard his deputy call out into the work room down below his office. 

Gloria, his deputy, was right. They all better get to work if they want any time with their families tonight. Sleeping next to his wife did not count as family time, helping her set the dinner table did. Besides, he needed to work on the maintenance guild plans before he went home, not after. His darling Sidney would throw a fit if he brought his work home. He only needed to learn that lesson once. 

…

“I’m telling you Gloria, the rust preventive guild would be brilliant idea! We would get more customers, expand our business, and be helping our city!” Orson said to his deputy as they walked through the raining City.

“Yes sir, but how are we going to convert our company to a guild? A guild watches over several companies, trains new members, look after older members and their families, and ensure the high level of quality in their craft. How are we going from one little company to higher level? Furthermore, do you even know what a guild is?” Gloria rang at him. 

“We get more help. There are surely other persons who thought of this idea, or are willing to work with us once they hear of this idea. We can all plan and think out the guild together.” 

“Oh really sir? Name one company.” Gloria stated with arms crossed and eyes glared.

Orson paused for a moment in thought. Quickly though, a name came to mind. “The Stellar Construction owned by Salarius Willowby! Their metal frames for windows still have not rusted, despite being in the forefront of the pouring water! And I know for a fact Salarious would help us, even if he does not join us in the business.” Orson threw in Willowby’s middle name, emphizing to his deputy the certainty of this knowledge. 

“What about the nobles? You can never know wheither they will side with you or not.” Gloria asked with a sigh.

“We’ll get help from the Watcher, his protection and vigilance will guard us from most of the nobles should they attempt to hinder us.” Orson stated with full certainty.

“And how we will get that! The Watcher is the highest-ranking bug in the City! Not to mention the busiest! We wouldn’t even be able to get an appointment, much less convince him to help us!” Gloria railed, her shocked voice betrayed her face behind the mask. 

“Because I have two brothers who just happen to be Watcher Knights.” Orson smiled as he thought of his brothers. Orde and Gladios were Defenders at heart; their minds and hands skilled with a nail. They were solving problems up in the Watcher’s Spire while Orson fixed problems at ground level. Orson’s hands were not made for a nail. He had his brothers’ large size and hearts, though his hands were made for building instead. None of them thought less of the other. Orde and Gladios were guard-dogs protecting society; Orson was a worker building society. 

Gloria was about to make another jab when one of the apprentices cried out, “This stuff is terrible! And we got to fix this?!?!” 

Orson hurried on over with his deputy. Sure enough, the drain covering was reduced to rust. Orson was not too surprised. The drain to the Royal Waterways was at ground level, right where water directly pounded on it and even worse, where all the water gathered before leaving the City for the Royal Waterways. 

“This is not even worth saving.” Gloria said as she fingered the drain. Orson nodded in affirmation. The drain, which was originally four inches thick, was now one and one fourth inch. The drain cover was brittle, already parts were crumbling at Gloria’s touch. 

“We’ll split up into two groups. Gloria, you take Ramzon, Cordial, Spotta, and Wiz to the west side of the City. I have Usmon, Aquae, and Blur on east side. Take off these disgusting rust tins and replace them with the new drain covers. Blur and Spotta, note well that you two will be going back to headquarters for more drain covers. We did not expect to remove this many, so you will have to get moving so your group can perform its best.” Orson ordered. 

With a mixture of nods, “Yes sir!”s and “Will do.”s, they all got to work. Very quickly, Orson’s group fell into a rhythm. Set up markers and tarp. Open up the toolbox. Remove the rusted drain cover. Replace it with a new one. Dry and put away the tools. Remove tarp. After a final test, remove the markers. This rhythm went undisturbed by the general populace. Pretty much everyone had enough common sense to avoid them as they worked. The few that did try to push through quickly went the other way when Orson mentioned an open drainpipe. No one wished to tempt fate by falling down into the sewers.  


No one disturbed the rhythm. But one thing did. 

“What the heck is that!” Someone called What the heck indeed. A drain cover laid before them, though the rusted piece of metal was not what disturbed them. Smoke rose from the small openings in the drain cover. At least, they think it was smoke…

“Well…We wouldn’t know till we find out! Open it up!” Orson called, though he was just as nervous as the others. They began the rhythm again with trembling. Set up the tarp. Put out the markers…

Orson couldn’t help but notice a child nearby. Granted, he wanted to look anywhere but that strange drain cover. So he looked at the child instead. The little bug was strange as well. Orson had never seen a bug with a mask so white that wasn’t of high rank. Though the cloak the child was wearing was so ragged and grey, it seemed like a commoner’s cloak. Though if you asked Orson, he would say the child looked like a baby, with the tiny curved-upward horns and short stature. The child wandered around directionless, moving in and out of the rain. The thing; however, that alerted Orson was the fact the child wandered alone. No Guardian was watching the child, at least, none that Orson could tell. This was alarming. The child looked just like his own little hatchings when they first crawled out of their eggs, though much wetter. Why, the child couldn’t be older than five days old from the looks of things-

“Ahh!!” Blur called behind him. Orson turned to help, only to be blinded by light. They had removed the drain cover, which resulted in lime-green light spilling from below. Orson didn’t have long to ponder this new oddity as Blur fell backwards into their wagon. 

Orson didn’t think, he just moved to help the youngest member of his team. Tools and supplies tumbled down to the ground and up into the air. Orson quickly caught the ones that where going to land on Blur; the ones that landed too close to Blur where blocked by Orson’s large body. 

“B-b-boss?” Blur stuttered. His mask lopped crooked; his body breathed heavily, but he was fine. That was all that mattered. 

“You alright, young-in?” Orson asked to be double certain. 

Blur nodded rapidly. 

“Good. Now, let’s pick this mess up. You can right-side the wagon, I can put these tools in. Then, we can pick up the rest.” Orson said as he moved back. 

They worked together, cleaning up the mess despite the rain. Yes, everything got wet, but Orson was prepared for such an event. Besides, the only problem was they ran out of drain covers. 

“So, let me get this straight. I took off this drain cover to a really creepy part of the Royal Waterways, just to find out that we are all out of drain covers?!” Usmon said exasperated. The ant yanked one of his antennae, his hands needing to grab something. “We can’t put the old drain cover on while we go get a new one. Even if we wanted too.” Usmon muttered under his breath. 

Orson raised an eyebrow underneath his mask. “What was that?” He said, crossing his arms. As the boss, he needed to know if there were problems!

“What Mr. grumpy ant here was trying to say was that the whole joint connecting the drain cover to the pipe is snapped. We can’t put back the old drain cover or place the new one on until we welded a new joint in.” Aquae cut in. Orson looked down to the hole to the sewer. Sure enough, right by Aquae’s foot, the whole joint snapped. It seemed the rust damaged more than just the drain cover. 

Orson sighed. “We’ll have to leave the hole the way it is for now. Blur, you are coming with me back to headquarters. Together, we’ll find those new drain covers and throw these old ones away.” 

Blur tilted his head. “Together?”

Orson nodded. “Someone needs to keep you steady, little jumper, after what happened.” The leaping bug turned his head away. It seemed he forgot that his three-pong mask kept his blushing face hidden. 

Usmon stepped forward. “I need to come with you Boss.” He stretched out his hand, cut open and leaking blood. It was obvious that Usmon cut himself on the rusted drain cover. Orson nodded, jerking his hand in the direction of their headquarters. 

“I’ll stay here. Though I will be sneaking off to a restroom while I wait for your return.” Aquae volunteered. 

“That will be fine. You take that break. Though make sure the markers are secure. We don’t want anyone falling in the open hole.” Orson said. 

Aquae laughed. “Who is stupid enough to fall down a clearly open hole into a place that stinks? If the markers or strange lime-green light doesn’t deter them, the smell will.” 

“You will be surprised.” Usmon said to Aquae, eyes looking at Blur. “Each new generation seems to get stupider as time goes by.” Blur buried his head in-between his shoulders. He had a long way to go before he earned Usmon’s respect. 

“That is enough. Let’s get going. The new drain covers are not going to appear here by themselves.” Orson said, pulling Blur and Usmon along with him. 

“Which drain covers are we using?” Blur looked up, excitement in his eyes and voice. The young leaper had plenty of love for his craft, he just had to stop being so skittish. 

“We’ll be grabbing the ones that have the Hallownest seal on them.” Orson hummed. “Didn’t you craft those, Usmon?” 

Usmon nodded. “I made them beautiful and practical. I swear, the day crafters only build for practicality is the day this kingdom dies. Lack of beauty will do us in, not that orange Infection.” 

Blur started hopping in his step. “Can, can you please show how you make the drain covers?” 

Usmon looked at Blur, astonished. “You can watch me kid, but no touch.” He settled. 

Orson stopped paying attention to their conversation. His eyes scanned in vain for the child he saw earlier. Hopefully, the child’s parent came. In the meantime, he had to file a report to the Watcher about the strange lime-green light coming from the sewers. Something strange was going on. The one thing Orson didn’t know, was that he would only learn _What_ many years later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The child fell through the lime-green light, landing upon wet, dirty ground. Shaking off the water, the child stood up and looked around. The cavern was dark, the walls all round and smooth. Somehow, there was enough light to see. 

The child walked forward, had to keep on moving, had to find Home. Birthplace, while familiar, was not Home. The child knew that, though did not know why. There where a lot of things the child knew but did not know why.

There was, however; a lot more things the child should know, but doesn’t. Like holes and falling. But the child is a good learner! Like how the child learned that when big doors shut, they can’t be opened. The doors to Birthplace taught them that. And that walking up and onward leads to great things, like the place with lots of people and water!

The child’s foot hit a piece of metal with a ting. Peering down, the child noted a strange stick. The child reached and pulled the metal out of the water. It was a nail. A tool. A way to protect oneself and others. The child knew that. The child learned this by watching those big, blue knights protect the mama bug and babies from scary red bugs. 

The child waved the nail though the air. The nail wasn’t like the ones the big, blue knights had. It had three pongs and leather around the hilt. The child didn’t know who the nail belonged to. But…Finders keepers! Especially when the nail was obviously thrown away! 

_Just like the child…_

Well! The nail now had a new owner. _**“Me!”**_ The child thought. “ _ **I use nail to protect people, just like the big, blue knights!”**_ The child proudly lifted the nail up into the air. It was heavy, requiring both of the child’s mitten-like hands to lift up high. But the child was getting stronger all the time! _**“Weak now, Stronger soon!”**_ The child cheered, thought kept safely in mind. 

Sounds interrupted the child’s cheer. New sounds. Clicking sounds. Echoing sounds. Terrifying Angry sounds. 

The child flinched. The sounds didn’t seem right at all. The child snapped into focus. Someone had to investigate. Somebody could be in trouble! So the child ran, little feet splashing in the water as the child went by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First POV from the The Knight!  
> The Baby is already on the rescue!
> 
> As some Hollow Knight fans might have noticed, the Knight was in the City of Tears instead of Deepnest. This means we have already diverged from canon. 😄  
> Which also means if the Knight stayed in the City one more day, he would have been adopted by Watcher Dad...
> 
> We are leaving the City of Tears for now, though we promise we will return to the City and met the Watcher. It is rather suspicious that a portal opens right up the City of Tears, even more if the Watcher doesn't take notice. 
> 
> For TMNT fans, I believed you noticed the lime-green light coming from the opened drain cover. Would you like to punch on the TMNT 2012 intro?

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell us both how we did!


End file.
